Question: For some constants $x$ and $a$, the third, fourth, and fifth terms in the expansion of $(x + a)^n$ are 84, 280, and 560, respectively.  Find $n.$
By the Binomial Theorem, the third, fourth, and fifth terms in the expansion of $(x + a)^n$ are $\binom{n}{2} x^{n - 2} a^2,$ $\binom{n}{3} x^{n - 3} a^3,$ and $\binom{n}{4} x^{n - 4} a^4,$ respectively.  Then
\[\frac{\binom{n}{2} x^{n - 2} a^2}{\binom{n}{3} x^{n - 3} a^3} = \frac{84}{280}.\]This simplifies to
\[\frac{3x}{a(n - 2)} = \frac{3}{10},\]so $10x = a(n - 2).$

Also,
\[\frac{\binom{n}{3} x^{n - 3} a^3}{\binom{n}{4} x^{n - 4} a^4} = \frac{280}{560}.\]This simplifies to
\[\frac{4x}{a(n - 3)} = \frac{1}{2},\]so $8x = a(n - 3).$

Dividing the equations $10x = a(n - 2)$ and $8x = a(n - 3),$ we get
\[\frac{n - 3}{n - 2} = \frac{4}{5}.\]Then $5n - 15 = 4n - 8,$ so $n = \boxed{7}.$